A New Dawn: Part One
by Lycanthrope
Summary: The struggle of Plauctan, his job changes his life forever...


A New Dawn: part one  
Something seemed strangely peacfull about Plauctan's town that day, the town where it all happens, the town that survived... the end. As he opened his eyes to see the first hint of sunshine he had seen for years, the clouds parted, it was actually not dark out, but where was the sun? He wondered if we even had a sun anymore afterthe great war. The war i am talking about is the war of wars, the war in which all had ended. The End came as we predicted it, nuclear weapons got out of hand and a band of Rogue Terrorists know only as the "The Redemption". But enough about this unfortunate end of a planet the inhabitants called,"earth", this is the story of Plauctan. As he got up and did his usual routine of getting dressed, powering up his protective equipment, eating, and heading to his job, (as a star fighter pilot), and checking the databases for new found minerals. A light breeze blew outside, Plauctan felt as if this was his day to get out of here, you see, life here was very difficult, alot of violence and murder consumed the city soon after the war had ended. Plauctan walked down the crackled street to the transit station. He passed by a dark alley in which an "outdoorsman" begged him for credits. "This is amazing." he thought to himself, "today i'm getting to test pilot a new ship! the payoff will be HUGE!" Paying his fare as he got onto the transit, Plauctan couldnt help ut feel something was wrong. Almost as if a voice inside him told him something was going to haoppen that would change his life forever. Minutes later he arrived at the Space Station Teleport Complex. Sliding his I.D. Card through the slot, the air lock opened to acknowledge his entry. People where everywhere! Aliens too! Some Vordackzoths where complaining about how 65* fahrenheit is too hot for them at the Help Desk. Making his way through the enormous crowd, Plauctan headed towards a small door labeled, "Testing Facilities". "Ahh, Plauctan, good to see you today, exited about the new space craft?" "Oh, hi Marty, hows it goin? What exactly am I testing anyway?" "Intergalactic Travel my friend, we've located a distant galaxy and have made contacts, they have sent us technology to experiment with so that we can reach them. Really cool stuff, I think. Well, i can't really talk right now, and neither can you! You gotta get your ass up there in a hurry, you're a half hour late!" "All right, later Marty". Plauctan Entered a dimly lit elevator that had an unusual jolt when it passed by a floor. Plauctan whatched the floor numbers go by, since he was almost bored to tears. "120,121,122... 134, here we go!"  
This is a floor he had never visited, there was black lights in a small room that showed what looked like a baby Markinthock. "Dumb little creatures" he thought. Moments later, a large man with what looked like a gun stpeed up to him and asked "You Plauctan?" before he had a chance to respond, the man said "Come this way, you're late, we've been waiting a long time." He led Plauctan down a bright silvery corridor, with lights swaying in the light breeze through the offices many opened windows. Strange enough though, the only sound that was heard was the sound of their shoes againts the marble flooring, even though the room was filled with scientists and researchers. "Please step up on this platform, sir." "Sir," Plauctan thought, "Sir, how strange..." Plauctan carefully stepped up onto a platform that had a shallow yellow light gleaming from the bottom of it, he then suddenly felt a surge of energy blast through his body, he stared at his hands as they began to liquidate and dissapeer. "Have fun!" the man said. And that was the last thing Plauctan heard before a deafening boom.  
  
Chapter two: The Error  
Opening his tired eyes, Plauctan found that he was strapped inside a small craft. "Direct Teleportation, cool!" he thought. "One message for you, Plauctan." a computerized voice exclaimed. Plauctan recieved the message hologram, it was his instructor. "Plauctan, your craft is not entirely stable, but, todays exercises should not tax the systems much, so you should be O.K. Now, lets begin with teh basic movements, you will see a controller shaped like a W. Place both of your hands on its, now, feel the button under your ring finger? That is the forward throttle, push it. The craft stuttered forward, but as it moved, it became extremely smoth, Plauctan did not even take the time to examine the interiors of the craft yet, so he did. He looked up and saw that there was no roof, or at least that was his first impression of it, it was made of titania-glass. To the sides of him wher two other joysticks, he wondered what they where for. "PLAUCTAN! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?!?" The little holographic instructor yelled at him, this grabbed Plauctan's attention, he was about to collide with an asteroid! "Plauctan! You are supposed to destroy that! Grab the contoll stick on your right and push the index trigger down! NOW!" 5 seconds seemed like 5 days when this was happening. Suddenly, a *blljil! blljil!* type sound rang through the cockpit as two short reddish laser streams sailed relenlessly towards the rock of death. Plauctan heard nothing, did he miss? Was this the end? Plauctan opened his semi closed eye to see nothing, nothing but small inch sized chunks of rock floating in dead space. "Plauctan, are you all right? That was very close, our monitors show your adrenaline levels rose dangerously above normal level! O.K. Enough weapons for one day. Now, we test hyper drive. Check your radar, that is the small, 3D circular disc floating slightly above your head. You see that green blip? Align your with it and take the control stick that is on your left, and push the pinky trigger. Plauctan wrapped his trembling hand around the left control stick, he hoped this was not the unstable part of the craft. "Now Plauctan, you should jet right back to our relay station." Plauctan pushed the button, but without warning, the craft violently bucked back and forth like a raging bull, Plauctan yelped out a desperate scream as his restraing belts fell loose and his head was lunged into the front ofthe ship, knocking him semi-unconcience. "Plauctan! It's not going to work! using Emergency Shut Down Procedures, God damnit! where is the fucking chart? Its not shuting down! Plauctan eject! EJECT GOD DAMNIT!" Explosions, then silence.  
End of Part One  



End file.
